Comme Cendrillon 2-0
by Jeni Kat
Summary: O.S Halloween - Une petite adaptation du conte de Cendrillon façon moderne avec les personnages de Twilight. Retrouvez Rosalie Hale, vivant sous la coupe de sa belle-mère et de ses deux demi-soeurs. Tous ses doutes vont s'envoler petit à petit quand Emmett Cullen va lui adresser la parole ! Tous humains !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'univers Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Ma seule création est le personnage de Callie !

Bonjour bonjour, et joyeux Halloween à tous ceux qui liront cet O.S !

C'est avec beaucoup de mal que j'ai pu finir cet O.S. Comme l'indique le titre, c'est un histoire basé sur Cendrillon, mais je n'ai pas eu envie de faire dans la caricature alors j'ai adapté certaines choses et d'autres non J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

 _ **30 octobre 2014 !**_

 _ **Washington !**_

 _ **Point de vue de Rosalie !**_

 **Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale, j'ai dix-huit ans et je vis à Washington. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire, mais je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des cadeaux, à part de mon meilleur ami qui est la personne la plus importante de ma vie, et qui tenait chaque année à m'offrir quelque chose. Et mes parents, me direz-vous ? Et bien ils sont morts. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais toute petite. Je n'avais que six ans, et j'ai encore quelques souvenirs d'elle avant et après qu'elle tombe malade. Gravement malade. Mon père m'a élevé seul jusqu'à mes douze ans, puis, il a décidé de se remarier. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'en fasse rien, même si sur le moment, j'étais contente qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. Avec le recul j'aurais voulu que cela n'arrive pas. Peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas perdu…**

 **Parlons d'abord de mes parents. Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée, et se sont mariés après l'université. Mon père, James Christopher Hale, a commencé son internat à l'hôpital universitaire de Washington quand ma mère, Linda Rose Stevenson-Hale, jeune institutrice de maternelle, est tombée enceinte de moi. Je suis née le 30 octobre 1996 en parfaite santé, et pendant six ans j'ai été élevé par les meilleurs parents du monde. Ma mère est morte peu de temps après mon sixième anniversaire, et je me rappelais encore avoir déposé une rose rouge sur son cercueil le jour de son enterrement, tandis que les premiers flocons de neige tombaient sur la capitale. Depuis ce jour, le lien entre mon père et moi était devenu encore plus fort. Jeune chirurgien à l'avenir prometteur, il faisait de son mieux pour rentrer chaque soir à la maison mais je ne lui en ai jamais voulu quand il restait à l'hôpital le soir. Après tout il sauvait des vies, et j'étais très fière de lui. J'aspirais à la même carrière que lui, et pour ça il fallait que je travaille dur pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Après la mort de ma mère il était devenu mon seul et unique roc, mon pilier qui me permettait de supporter ma belle-mère et mes demi-sœurs, qui se montraient** _ **trop**_ **gentille avec moi, mais un beau jour, deux ans plus tard il m'est arraché alors qu'il se rendait à l'université pour donner un cours à de futurs médecins. Sa mort m'a anéantie. J'ai refusé de manger pendant trois jours avant que la mère de mon meilleur ami ne me force à m'alimenter. L'officier chargée d'annoncer la mort de mon père m'a apprit qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les effets personnels de mon père une seule photo nous concernant, ma mère et moi. Je savais, maintenant, que ma belle-mère n'avait pas apprécié, mais ce que je mourrais d'envie de lui dire c'était que mon mère ne l'avait jamais aimé comme il avait aimé ma mère. Je savais qu'il s'était remarié pour ne pas me laisser seule. Il voulait que j'aie une famille pour s'occuper de moi quand il travaillait tard, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'une nouvelle famille. Lui seul me convenait, et aujourd'hui ça fait quatre ans que je menais une vie merdique.**

 _« Rosalie, descends tout de suite ! »_

 **Cette voix criarde, c'est ma belle-mère. Victoria. Je la détestais, mais je ne pouvais rien faire par peur de me retrouver à la rue, et je ne voulais pas lui laisser la maison de mes parents. Ils l'avaient achetée après leur mariage grâce à un héritage conséquent de ma mère – et des économies de mon père. Un héritage qui, d'après ce que je savais, était à la banque sous bonne garde et à l'abri des folies dépensières de Victoria. J'ignorais de combien était ce reste d'héritage, mais pour l'instant, je devais répondre à l'appel de ma belle-mère pour éviter ses foudres et me faire punir pour rien. J'attachais mes cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, mis une veste en jean, attrapai mon sac pour l'école et je descendis les marches en prenant mon temps. Je savais ce qui m'attendais… et rien qu'en y pensant j'avais envie de vomir mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel. Je mettais une plombe à descendre dans la cuisine. Depuis la mort de mon père j'ai été éjecté de ma chambre pour que ma charmante belle-maman puisse en faire sa réserve de chaussures. C'est le faible de Victoria, les chaussures. Et elle pensait que ma chambre, qui était la plus grande de la maison en dehors de celle de mes parents, serait parfaite pour y faire un dressing de chaussures. Après le déménagement dans le grenier, je suis passé du statut de demi-sœur à celui de boniche. Une vraie Cendrillon. Je mangeais, évidement, mais jamais avec celles qui se prétendaient ma famille. Je cuisinais parce qu'aucune d'entre elles ne s'en donnaient la peine, je nettoyais derrière elles sans rechigner parce qu'il n'était pas question que je donne à Victoria une raison de me mettre à la porte de** _ **ma**_ **maison. La seule façon que j'ai de m'en sortir, c'est de travailler au lycée, et d'obtenir une bourse pour la fac. J'étais sur la bonne voie. Mes notes sont excellentes, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'entre pas dans la fac de mon choix. Au cas où je n'aurai pas de bourse, je travaillais après l'école au magasin de costume et accessoires de la mère de mon meilleur ami. Tout est dans une boîte, caché dans un endroit méconnu des trois plaies que je suis forcé de supporter depuis mes douze ans. Je ne piochais dans ma cagnotte uniquement en cas d'extrême nécessité, comme une nouvelle paire de chaussures quand l'ancienne à fait son temps, un nouveau pull pour l'hiver etc…**

 _« Rosaliiiiiiiiiiie ! »_

 **J'ai envie de répondre en criant moi aussi, mais je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel, et j'arrivais enfin dans la cuisine. Comme je m'y attendais, la cuisine était sens dessus dessous. Comment peut-on mettre autant de bazar en mangeant uniquement des céréales et boire du jus d'orange ou du café ? C'est la question que je me posais depuis quatre ans.**

« Oui, _Victoria_ ? » fis-je en insistant bien sur le fait que je l'appelais par son prénom.

 **Elle détestait le fait que je ne l'appelle pas maman, mais elle ne sera jamais ma mère, et je le lui faisais bien comprendre chaque jour. Elle me prenait pour sa boniche, alors pourquoi je m'embêterais à l'appeler maman ?**

« Tu en as mis du temps à descendre. » me fit-elle remarquer.

 **Oui je l'ai fais exprès rien que pour t'emmerder.**

« Excuses-moi, mais je n'allais pas descendre à moitié nue. » répondis-je en gardant pour moi mon ton condescendant que je rêvais de lui balancer à la figure.

« Hum, nettoies vite si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

 **Cette peste de Jessica fit exprès de renverser du lait par terre, ce qui fit rire son autre crétine de sœur. Dans ma tête, je les étripais à mains nues, mais la réalité était tout autre malheureusement. Elles s'en vont, toutes les trois, merci Seigneur. Je posais mon sac sur le canapé et j'entrepris de nettoyer leur bordel quotidien. Pendant que le lave-vaisselle tournait, je donnais un coup sur la table et je frottais le parterre pour enlever les traces de lait et pour éviter que ça colle aux chaussures. Oui, je faisais ça tous les matins. Je regardais ma montre et j'ai encore trente minutes devant moi. J'arriverais juste juste à l'école, comme tous les matins, et j'entrerais dans la salle de classe sans doute essoufflée d'avoir couru du parking jusque dans les couloirs pour atteindre mon premier cours de la journée. J'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et pendant une minute, j'eus peur que ce soit ma belle-mère qui soit revenue me donner encore plus de travail, mais les boucles blondes de mon meilleur ami me firent sourire. J'enlevais le tablier que je portais pour ne pas tâcher mes vêtements, et je le pris dans mes bras.**

« Tu devrais porter plainte pour esclavage. » me dit-il. « Ta marâtre sait que ça a été abolie il y a longtemps ? »

« Elle s'en fiche, crois-moi. » lui dis-je en m'écartant.

 **Le bip du lave-vaisselle se fit entendre, et j'allais vite tout ranger dans les placards et passais un dernier coup de chiffon un peu partout. Quand je poussais Mike vers la porte pour qu'on puisse aller au lycée, ce dernier me taquina en chantant une chanson du dessin animé** _ **Cendrillon…**_

 _« Patati et patata, toute la journée ça n'arrête pas… »_

 **Je fermais la porte à clé et je lui tirais une de ses mèches blondes pour qu'il cesse ses pitreries. Il détestait ça, sauf quand c'était Callie, sa petite amie mais pour une toute autre raison. Mike s'élança à ma poursuite et il m'attrapa par la taille avant même que j'ai pu atteindre sa voiture en bas de l'allée. Une Toyota Rav4 grise se tenait là. J'ai toujours adoré sa voiture. Son père était concessionnaire automobile, alors il pouvait avoir la voiture qu'il voulait ce veinard. Il me servait de chauffeur parce que ma belle-mère a toujours refusé que je passe mon permis, mais je l'ai déjà, grâce aux parents de Mike qui me l'ont fait passer en douce. Ils avaient profités de l'été dernier quand ma belle-mère avait prit ses filles et étaient partie pour un mois à Paris. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Si seulement elles étaient restées là-bas… Une fois dans la voiture, Mike me tendit une boite cadeau de taille moyenne.**

« Bon anniversaire ! » me souhaita-t-il.

« Merci, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me faire un cadeau. » lui dis-je.

 **Je dis ça chaque année !**

« Tu dis ça chaque année ! » s'amusa-t-il. « Allez, ouvres-le ! »

 **Il démarra et quitta mon allée pour s'engager sur la route, direction le lycée. On allait une fois de plus arriver au moment de la sonnerie. J'ouvris enfin la boîte, curieuse de savoir ce que mon meilleur ami m'avait offert cette année. Mon sourire se transforma en un O de stupéfaction. Ce dingue m'avait offert un magnifique foulard en soie rouge.**

« Mike, il est magnifique. » dis-je en prenant le tissu entre mes doigts.

« J'étais sûr qu'il te plairait. » me dit-il, en se garant sur le parking du lycée. « Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le mettre ? »

 **Rien du tout. Je le pris entre les mains et le noua délicatement autour de mon cou. La texture de la soie était très agréable sur ma peau. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je le pris dans mes bras.**

« Merci d'être là ! » lui dit-je.

« Et où j'irais, hein ? » me dit-il. « Allez, allons en cours, il nous reste trois minutes tapantes avant que ça sonne. »

 **Sur ce, il me prend la main et on court du parking jusque dans notre salle de classe de littérature. On entra juste au moment de la sonnerie. Le professeur nous intima d'aller nous asseoir, ce qu'on fit. Ma place était généralement à côté de Callie, la copine de Mike, mais aujourd'hui on dirait que le prof a eu envie de changer les élèves de leur place habituelle. Je déglutis en m'installant à la droite d'Emmett Cullen, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket et accessoirement le mec le plus canon du lycée. Pourquoi Monsieur Volturi a-t-il fait ça ? J'étais très bien à côté de Callie, et maintenant je me retrouvais à côté d'un garçon qui me donnait des papillons dans le ventre depuis plus de trois ans… Je passais la moitié du cours à écouter le professeur, et l'autre moitié du temps, je jetais quelques coups d'œil – que j'espérais discret – vers Emmett. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait rompu avec sa copine, qui était entrée à l'université cette année, et ancienne capitaine des pom-pom girls. Les relations à distance lui faisaient peur ? En tout cas, moi je ne l'aurai jamais laissé filer, mais de toute façon mon petit fantasme s'arrêta là. Il ne m'a jamais remarqué, bien que nos pères se sont connus et côtoyés dans leur travail, tous deux grands chirurgiens, et il ne me remarquera encore moins maintenant. Il tourna subitement la tête vers moi, et je détournais la mienne, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Je fus plus que soulagée quand le cours toucha à sa fin. Je pris mon sac à dos et mes cahiers dans les bras avant de sortir de cette salle qui m'étouffait. Une fois devant mon casier, je respirais profondément et rangeais mes affaires. Mon cœur retrouva un rythme normal. Grâce à mon petit miroir de casier, offert par Callie, j'admirais le foulard autour de mon cou. Je l'adorais, vraiment. Mike avait très bon goût mais je soupçonnais Callie de l'avoir aiguillé dans la bonne direction. Je la remercierais quand Mike ne sera pas pendu à son bras. Mon sourire se fana. Derrière moi venait d'apparaitre mes demi-sœurs. Je fermais mon casier et leur fit face.**

« Excusez-moi on se connait ? » demandai-je.

« Ne fais pas ta maligne avec nous, et si tu ne veux pas qu'on dise à maman comment tu nous parles, donnes-nous ce foulard qui ira très bien avec mon teint de pêche. » m'ordonna Lauren.

 **Son teint de quoi ? J'ai envie de rire, mais je me retiens. Qui sait ce qu'elles pourraient raconter à leur mère.**

« Et depuis quand ce que je porte vous intéresse ? » demandai-je.

« Depuis qu'on sait que tu n'as pas les moyens de t'offrir de la soie. » dit Jessica.

« Donnes-nous ce foulard. » martela Lauren.

 **Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Je n'allais pas leur donner mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Emmett fermer son casier et me rendre mon regard.**

« Pas question ! » répondis-je en reportant mon attention sur mes demi-sœurs. « C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, alors vous pouvez toujours rêver. »

« Notre boniche ne porte pas de soie. » claqua Lauren, assez fort pour que deux élèves de dernière année se retournent en passant près de nous.

 _« Y a un problème ? »_

 **Mon cœur s'accéléra à la voix d'Emmett, qui s'arrêta entre ces garces et moi. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent aussitôt et prirent un air faussement innocent.**

« Non, aucun problème Emmett. » répondit Jessica, qui joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« On ne fait que papoter entre sœurs. » dit Lauren d'une voix mielleuse.

 **Quelle horreur, elles sont sérieuses là ? Emmett me regarda, attendant ma réponse.**

« Elles veulent que je leur donne mon foulard qui est, _au passage_ , mon cadeau d'anniversaire, et votre boniche comme vous aimez tant m'appeler, vous dit d'aller vous faire foutre. Et je me contrefiche de ce que vous pourrez dire à votre mère. »

 **Je ne leur accordais même plus un regard, et je tournais les talons pour aller à mon prochain cours. Ce soir ça risquait de chauffer pour mon grade à la maison – pas que Victoria me battait, elle savait que si elle faisait ça je ne répondrais plus de rien. Non, j'allais simplement crouler sous les tâches ménagères jusqu'à pas d'heure. J'étais sur le point d'entrer à mon cours de maths, quand on m'appela par mon prénom… et cette voix masculine n'était pas celle de Mike. Je me figeais à quelques pas de la salle de classe. J'ai très bien reconnue cette voix, mais ce qui m'étonna, c'est qu'il connaisse mon prénom. Il ne m'a pourtant jamais adressé la parole jusque-là, il n'est jamais venu au magasin quand j'y travaillais… Je ne me retournais pas pour autant quand il m'appela une deuxième fois, mais il vint se mettre en face de moi.**

« Tu connais mon prénom ? » dis-je sans m'en empêcher.

« Ouais, pourquoi je le connaitrais pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Mike est dans l'équipe et il parle sans arrêt des deux femmes de sa vie. »

 **Un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage. C'est du Mike tout craché.**

« Euh, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air contrarié par tes sœurs. » me dit-il.

« Ce ne sont pas mes sœurs, leur mère a juste épousé mon père ça ne fait pas d'elles ma famille pour autant. » répondis-je. « C'est tout ou il y a autre chose ? »

« Euh, pourquoi elles t'ont appelés leur boniche ? » voulut-il savoir.

 **J'aimerai tant me confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Mike ou Callie, mais je ne pouvais pas.**

« T'es vraiment gentil Emmett, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. » dis-je avant de le contourner pour aller en classe de maths.

 **Kate Denali, la prof de maths qui n'était autre que l'une des tantes de Mike, capta mon regard fatiguée.**

« Tout va bien Mademoiselle Hale ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, la routine ! » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 **Elle connaissait mon histoire. Elle savait ce que je vivais au quotidien, mais comme pour les autres je l'avais supplié de ne pas s'en mêler. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle ou un autre pouvait bien faire ? J'étais pieds et poings liés jusqu'à l'université. A la mort de mon père cette vipère a hérité de ma garde. J'étais mineure et je n'avais pas de famille. J'ai donc été placée sous la tutelle de ma belle-mère, quelle chance. Pendant tout le cours de maths, je restais concentrée, sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres qu'aux équations etc… A la fin du cours, Kate me retient pour me parler.**

« N'essaies pas de me convaincre de partir de chez moi ! » la prévins-je.

« Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas, et te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Merci ! » dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. « Je vais bien. »

« Tu es sûre de toi en disant ça ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Il le faut, je l'ai promis à mon père. » répondis-je. « Faut que j'y aille ! »

« Attends ! » m'arrêta-t-elle alors que je me retournais pour rejoindre Mike et Callie au réfectoire. « Tiens, c'est de notre part à toutes les trois. »

 **Elle me tendit une boite fine et rectangulaire. Par toutes les trois elle parle d'elle, et de ses sœurs, Tanya et Irina. Dans la boite, il y a un cadre avec une photo de Mike, Callie et moi au dernier anniversaire de Mike. J'ai pu y assister car c'était l'été dernier. Ma belle-mère partie en France avec les deux harpies, j'ai pu faire ce que je voulais. Je regardais Kate en souriant.**

« Merci ! »

« On trouve que c'est la plus belle photo de vous trois. » me dit-elle. « Mike avec les deux femmes de sa vie. Carmen est un peu jalouse. »

 **Je ris avec elle. Je la remerciais une nouvelle fois et je quittais sa classe pour gagner la cafétéria. Heureusement pour moi, mes demi-sœurs se disaient trop sophistiquées pour manger à la cantine de l'école, donc elles rejoignaient leur mère dans un restaurant très cher chaque midi. Je pris un plateau, le remplissais de n'importe quoi et allais retrouver mes deux amis.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? » demanda Callie.

« Tu t'es fait coller par ma tante ? » plaisanta Mike.

« Crétin ! » ris-je en sortant le cadre photo de mon sac. « Elle m'a fait ce cadeau. »

 **Callie prit le cadre dans sa main.**

« C'est la meilleure photo de nous trois. » dit-elle. « Mike et les deux femmes de sa vie. »

« C'est ce que Kate a dit. » dis-je avant de regarder Mike. « Ta mère est un peu jalouse. »

« Ooh, je me ferai pardonner. » dit-il en me rendant le cadre.

« Euh, Rose, pourquoi Emmett Cullen te regarde depuis cinq minutes ? » me demanda Callie.

« Quoi ? » fis-je en me retournant.

 **Emmett était assis à sa table habituelle, avec ses copains de l'équipe de basket et quelques pom-pom girls assises sur les genoux de leurs copains. Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Je détournais le regard.**

« On a raté un épisode ? » voulut savoir Mike.

« Il a entendu Lauren dire en plein milieu du couloir que j'étais la boniche de la famille, juste après m'avoir ordonné de leur donner le foulard. » répondis-je.

« Mais je vais leur casser la gueule à ces deux… ces deux… je ne trouve pas de mot tellement elles m'agacent. » claqua Callie.

« Tu leur as répondu quoi ? » demanda Mike, qui essayait de calmer Callie en lui caressant l'épaule.

« Je leur ai dis d'aller se faire foutre. » avouai-je, plus aussi fière de moi en sachant que j'allais le payer cher dès qu'elles l'auraient racontés à Victoria. « Mais je n'aurai peut-être pas dû. »

« Ne regrette rien, Rosalie. » me dit Mike. « Il reste huit mois avant qu'on parte tous à la fac. »

« La parfaite utopie. » dis-je tristement.

 **Victoria ne me laissera pas partir si facilement.**

« Il continue de te regarder ça devient carrément flippant. » me dit Callie.

 **Au fond de moi, j'étais contente qu'Emmett me remarque enfin, mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons que j'espérais. Il devait avoir pitié de moi après ce qu'il a entendu dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Je fis abstraction de la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge, et je mangeais ce qu'il y avait dans mon plateau sans grand appétit. Le reste de l'après-midi, j'évitais grandement Emmett, qui a voulu me parler à un moment donné juste avant le cours de sport. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas faire comme avant cet incident stupide de la matinée et continuer à m'ignorer ? Je m'en porterais mieux, j'ai l'habitude. Au magasin, je m'attelais à ranger les rayons, et à donner aux clients – dont la plupart étaient des élèves de lycée y compris le mien – leurs commandes de dernière minute pour les différentes soirées d'Halloween qui auront lieu demain soir. Oui, je suis née la veille d'Halloween et à cause de ça c'est devenue ma fête préférée au fil des ans, et demain dans mon lycée il y avait une soirée déguisé pour tous les élèves, et j'avais déjà prévu de m'habiller en Reine des Vampires, sur les conseils de Carmen. J'avais hâte d'y être. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je n'y aille pas, du moins je l'espère. Je rentrais comme tous les jours à temps pour préparer le dîner. La table était prête ainsi que les plats qui y étaient disposés pour le retour de Victoria et de ses filles. J'avais monté un plateau dans ma chambre, et je ne m'attardais pas dans le salon quand la clé tourna dans la serrure. J'attrapais une bouteille d'eau et je détalais au grenier. Je fis mes devoirs tout en mangeant ma salade et mes pâtes à la bolognaise, avant de me changer et de mettre un pyjama confortable, qui me permettrait d'aller nettoyer les merdes qui m'attendaient chaque soir sans encombre. A force d'attendre qu'on m'appelle, je commençais à m'endormir sur mon bureau, jusqu'à ce que :**

 _« Rosaliiiiiie ! »_

 **Ce cri eut pour effet de me réveiller d'un coup, et de me donner un début de migraine. J'étouffais un bâillement et je descendis dans le salon. Je ne fis pas attention au fait qu'il y avait une traînée d'eau qui partait jusque dans la cuisine et j'entrepris de commencer le nettoyage sans attendre l'ordre de Victoria. Mes demi-sœurs s'éclipsèrent, sans doute dans leur chambre pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Pendant que je nettoyais, je pouvais sentir le regard brûlant de Victoria – et pas dans un bon sens – sur moi. J'essayais d'en faire abstraction mais la connaissant, je devais me méfier. La cuisine était immaculée, alors j'enlevais mon tablier et m'apprêtais à retourner dans le grenier, quand Victoria m'arrêta.**

« Oui ? » fis-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Il paraîtrait que tu aurais un très beau foulard en soie en ta possession. » me dit-elle. « Je ne t'ai rien offert de tel, et tu n'en as certainement pas les moyens. »

 **Les garces !**

« C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. » répondis-je simplement, avant d'ajouter : « Après tout, c'est encore mon anniversaire jusqu'à minuit. »

« Ton anniversaire, bien sûr, j'avais oublié. » dit-elle d'un ton hautain que je détestais.

« Je peux retourner dans mon grenier ? » demandais-je.

 **Elle me fit signe de la main que je pouvais disposer, et je pris sur moi pour ne pas rouler des yeux devant elle. Je remontais dans mon grenier, et je verrouillais la porte pour ne pas être embêté par qui que ce soit. Je me glissais dans mon lit, et m'endormis en me disant que j'avais été trop tranquille ce soir. Etrange, d'habitude Victoria fait en sorte que j'ai du boulot jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, mais pas cette fois. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, et j'y repensai encore à mon réveil. J'avais un nœud à l'estomac pendant que je leur préparais le petit-déjeuner, et pendant que je me douchais. J'ai très mal dormi, et la façon dont je m'habillais s'en fit ressentir. Je mis un survêtement et une paire de basket. Je rangeais mon foulard dans mon sac et j'ai bien l'intention de le laisser dans le casier du lycée. Je n'ai pas envie que deux personnes en particulier s'introduisent dans ma chambre pour le voler. Elles en étaient capables. Je n'attendis pas qu'on m'appelle et je descendais dans la cuisine, mais personne n'était là.** _ **Tant mieux, pensais-je.**_ **Je me mis à nettoyer comme chaque matin, et je fus surprise de voir que je ne serai pas en retard en cours ce matin. Vraiment étrange !**

 _« Toc toc… Rose t'es prête ? »_

 **J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu Mike entrer.**

« J'arrive ! » lui répondis-je en attrapant mon sac.

 **Dès que j'ai fermé la porte à clé, je croise les bras contre ma poitrine.**

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » me demanda Mike.

« Tu sais, d'habitude je trouve la cuisine dans un vrai foutoir chaque matin, mais là c'était presque trop normal. » répondis-je. « Elles étaient déjà partis quand je suis descendue, y avait pas de lait par terre, ni de céréales éparpillés partout… »

« T'es pas en train de te plaindre là ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Du tout, mais je me méfie quand même. » dis-je en refermant ma veste.

« Je te prendrais pour une folle si tu ne te méfiais pas de ces vipères. » me dit-il en m'entourant de ses bras. « Allez, Callie nous attend dans la voiture. »

 _ **31 octobre 2014 !**_

 _ **Point de vue d'Emmett !**_

 **Pourquoi elle m'évite ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire, à par lui parler ? Je l'ai déjà vu dans les couloirs du lycée, je connaissais son prénom aussi grâce à un membre de mon équipe qui parlait sans arrêt des deux femmes de sa vie – l'une étant sa meilleure amie et l'autre sa petite amie. Je l'ai remarqué, mais je n'ai jamais** _ **vraiment**_ **eu l'opportunité de lui parler, jusqu'à hier. Depuis que j'étais célibataire, je voyais les choses et les personnes qui m'entouraient plus clairement. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface, et Rosalie Hale en faisait partie, j'en étais presque sûr. Il fallait simplement que je lui parle. En plus, elle était mignonne, simple, sans artifice, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose.**

 _« Salut mon pote ! »_

 **Je me pris une tape dans le dos de la part d'un membre de mon équipe, et accessoirement du mec de ma sœur.**

« Salut Dem' ! » dis-je.

« Vivement le premier match de la saison. » dit-il. « T'as pas hâte de jouer ? »

« Si, bien sûr ! » dis-je en refermant mon casier.

« Eh, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air complètement à l'ouest. » me dit Demetri.

« Ça va passer. » le rassurai-je sans vraiment l'être moi-même.

 **Je fermais mon casier, m'y adossa et je la vis arriver Son casier était juste en face du mien. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, et pas du tout en forme. Elle est habillée tout en noir et elle a le visage dénué d'émotions.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes la copine de Mike comme ça ? » me demanda Demetri.

« Sa copine est brune, pas blonde. » lui rappelai-je.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. » dit-il. « Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu la regardes avec insistance ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » soufflai-je. « J'essaie de lui parler depuis hier mais elle passe son temps à m'éviter. »

« Est-ce que tu lui as déjà parlé avant hier ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas ! » avouai-je.

« Et bah t'as ta réponse. » me dit-il.

« Tu la trouves comment ? » demandai-je en retour.

« Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre, parce que je sors avec ta sœur et que ça ne se fait pas. » répondit-il. « Sans compter qu'elle m'arracherait les yeux si je reluquais une autre fille. »

 **Il n'a pas tort !**

« Ecoute, je te connais depuis un moment mon pote, et je sais que si tu me poses cette question c'est pour en savoir plus sur elle, mais je ne la connais pas non plus, alors un conseil va voir la personne qui la connait le mieux ! » me dit-il avant de me laisser.

 **Et la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, c'était Mike bien sûr. Je l'attrapais avant de rentrer en cours de sciences.**

« T'as une minute ? Faut que je te parle. »

« Ouais, de quoi ? » dit-il.

« De ta copine Rosalie, elle m'évite depuis hier… » commençais-je à dire mais il m'arrêta aussitôt.

« Stop, arrête ne va pas plus loin. Laisse tomber, Emmett, arrêtes de vouloir lui parler ou de savoir quoi que ce soit sur elle, ça va lui attirer des ennuis. En fait, rends-lui service et ignores-la. »

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » m'étonnai-je. « J'ai envie de la connaitre. »

« Ne poses pas de question et fais ce que je te dis. » insista-t-il. « Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. »

 **Et il me laissa planter en plein milieu du couloir. Le prof de sciences m'intima d'entrer en classe, et j'obéissais avant de me prendre une heure de colle. Rosalie n'était pas dans la classe. On n'a jamais eu de cours de sciences ensemble, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Il fallait que je lui parle, ça m'obsèdait depuis hier. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, et à midi, je passais par mon casier pour ranger toutes mes affaires et attendis que Rosalie s'arrête au sien. Au bout de cinq minutes à attendre, je me résignais à partir à la cafétéria quand elle arriva.**

« Il faut que je te parle. » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« Je croyais que Mike t'avait demandé de me laisser tranquille. » soupira-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'évites à ce point ? » demandais-je.

« Emmett, on n'a jamais été amis tous les deux. » répondit-elle en fermant son casier.

 **Je ne pu être indifférent au bleu intense de ses yeux. Elle a vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu l'ignorer toutes ces années ? J'avais une copine, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Wendy. Elle était la capitaine des Cheerleaders et moi le capitaine de l'équipe de basket… Aujourd'hui elle était de l'histoire et je revivais, complètement.**

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi. » me dit-elle, ce qui me ramena à la réalité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais pitié de toi ? » demandai-je, interloqué de sa réaction.

« Tu me parles depuis que tu as entendu mes demi-sœurs me traiter… de boniche. » dit-elle en baissant la voix.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Rosalie, et je n'aime pas le fait que tu sois la boniche de ta famille. » répliquai-je sur le même ton bas qu'elle.

« Je n'ai pas de famille, Emmett. Mes deux parents sont morts et je suis obligée de vivre avec une femme qui n'a jamais voulu s'occuper de moi. » dit-elle. **Son regard est brillant et j'ai peur qu'elle ne pleure, mais elle se reprit.** « On ne doit pas devenir amis, parce que j'ai l'intention de quitter cette ville après le lycée et de me libérer de Victoria, et la seule façon que j'ai d'y arriver c'est de travailler dur pour obtenir les meilleures notes afin d'entrer à l'université, de continuer à aller au boulot après les cours pour me payer la fac parce que _personne_ d'autre que moi ne payera mes études. »

 **Elle me tourna le dos mais je lui retins le poignet sans lui faire mal. Je m'approchais plus près d'elle, et lui murmura :**

« Rosalie, je ne sais pas ce que tu subis chez toi, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le supporter davantage. Tu peux dire _non_! »

 **Elle tourna la tête vers moi.**

« Je n'ai pas le choix, et même si tu m'assures que tu n'as pas pitié de moi, que tu veux devenir mon ami, et même si moi aussi j'en meurs d'envie, je ne peux pas. »

« Attends ! » la retins-je alors qu'elle s'écartait à nouveau. « Tu seras à la fête, ce soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » dit-elle simplement avant qu'elle ne parte sans que je ne la retienne.

 **Je la regardais partir, sans cesser de me demander : pourquoi m'évitait-elle ? Je voulais la vraie raison. J'aurai ma réponse, et ce soir à la fête d'Halloween, je l'obligerai à me dire toute la vérité.**

 _ **Point de vue de Rosalie !**_

 **Je ne vais pas à la cafétéria. Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais m'isoler à la bibliothèque, et je m'assieds par terre, dans un coin reculé de la pièce. L'espace d'une minute, j'ai ressenti l'eenvie de me jeter dans les bras d'Emmett, et de lui raconter ce que je subissais au quotidien. Il avait voulut savoir si je me rendrais à la soirée du lycée. Hier j'aurai répondu** _ **oui**_ **, sans hésiter, mais aujourd'hui je n'en étais plus si sûr. Vu la façon dont j'avais parlé à mes demi-sœurs hier, j'allais écoper d'une sévère punition, et j'ai peur que ça ne me tombe dessus ce soir. Ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir mais jamais je ne sortirais de ce tourbillon infernal qu'était ma vie. Cette fatalité me fit couler quelques larmes, que j'effaçais quand j'entendis les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Mike me trouva. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Il attendait que je parle la première, ce que je finis par faire au bout de cinq minutes de silence.**

« J'ai voulu tout balancer à Emmett. » dis-je en fixant un point devant moi.

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » me demanda Mike. « Peut-être que lui il réussira à te convaincre de te tirer. »

« Et où j'irai ? » demandais-je à mon tour, en connaissant très bien la réponse de mon ami.

« Arrêtes avec ça. » souffla-t-il. « Tu peux venir chez moi, ou chez Callie tu sais bien que nos parents n'attendent que ça, que tu te décides enfin à penser à toi et à ne plus te laisser faire par cette vipère. »

« Je peux pas lui laisser la maison. Elle est à mes parents, donc à moi pas à _elle_. » lui rappelai-je.

« On trouvera un moyen de la faire partir, mais tu dois penser à toi avant tout. » persista-t-il.

 **Je tournais la tête vers lui, et il me fixait en retour avec intensité. Carmen – sa mère – avait proposé à Victoria de s'occuper de moi à la mort de mon père, mais elle a refusé, et j'en payais le prix chaque jour depuis.**

« Je le crois quand il me dit que je ne lui fais pas pitié. » dis-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

 **Il sait que je parlais d'Emmett.**

« Il te plaît ! » dit-il.

« Faudrait être difficile. » dis-je en souriant faiblement.

« Ne vas pas trop vite. » me conseilla Mike. « N'oublies pas que ton objectif premier c'est la fac. »

« Je n'oublie pas ! » lui assurai-je.

 **Il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui.**

« Mais sache que si t'as envie de te confier à Emmett, fais-le. » me dit-il. « S'il peut réussir à te convaincre de partir… »

 **Je lui pinçais les côtes, ce qui provoqua une petite crise de rire que j'accueillis avec joie. Nous retournâmes en cours jusqu'à quinze heures, puis, j'allais travailler au magasin. J'avais prévu d'y rester jusqu'à dix-huit heures maximum avant de rentrer et de me préparer pour le bal, mais j'avais cette boule au ventre qui ne me quittait pas depuis ce matin. Quelque chose en moi me disait que j'allais devoir batailler pour pouvoir aller au bal d'Halloween de mon lycée. A dix-sept heures, mon téléphone sonna. Je le tirais de ma poche et soupirai en apercevant le nom de Victoria. Je décrochais et je n'eus même pas le temps de lui rappeler que j'étais au travail que sa voix m'asséna un ordre qui fit accroitre ma boule au ventre.**

 _« Passe au pressing récupérer tout ce que j'ai fais déposer. »_

 **Et elle raccrocha sans même que j'eus le temps de répliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait, encore ? Pourquoi avais-je le pressentiment que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure une fois rentrée à la maison ? J'étais tellement habituée aux crasses de Victoria que je me disais qu'elle ne pouvait rien me faire de pire, mais je commençais à douter.**

« Qu'est-ce que la vilaine marâtre te voulait ? » demanda Mike.

« Que j'aille chez le pressing avant de rentrer. » répondis-je. « Je le sens mal ! »

« Rose… » me fit-il mais je le coupais.

« Faut que j'y aille. Dis à ta mère que j'ai dus partir plus tôt. On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

 **En tout cas je l'espérais, mais je ne lui dis pas à voix haute. Le pressing où Victoria déposait ses vêtements de luxe se trouvait en plein centre ville, à une heure de trajet de là où j'habitais. Du magasin, je mis vingt minutes avec le bus. Quand le vendeur me mit les dix housses transparentes entre les bras, je su, dès cet instant, que ça allait barder. Au fond de moi, je su que je pouvais dire adieu à ma soirée d'Halloween. J'ignorais les regards insistant des autres passagers du car, et je descendis à mon arrêt, miraculeusement sans trébucher. Heureusement aussi que je préférais porter des baskets à longueurs de journée plutôt que des talons. J'avais encore dix minutes de marche pour arriver chez moi, et plus j'approchais de la maison plus j'angoissais.** _ **Je vais aller au bal, je vais aller au bal, je vais aller au bal…**_ **Je ne cessais de me répéter cette certitude dans ma tête, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Victoria avait été trop calme hier soir quand elle m'a parlée du foulard, et ce matin elles avaient laissées la cuisine dans un état trop simple pour que je me méfie. Arrivée sur le perron, je bataillais pour récupérer mes clés dans mon sac. En entrant, ce que je vis me pétrifia. Mes espoirs d'aller au bal étaient foutus. Il était déjà dix-huit heures passée, je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout ranger et de me préparer pour le bal. Le salon était enfoui sous une tonne de linges – propre ou non je ne saurais le dire. Dans la cuisine, il y avait de la vaisselle qui débordait de l'évier, les placards étaient tous ouvert, de la farine recouvrait le sol, l'évier et même le frigo. Une mixture inconnue était éparpillée sur la table et les chaises. Je n'osais même pas monter aux étages pour voir, mais il fallait bien que je dépose mon fardeau dans les chambres, alors je grimpais et les escaliers. Je dus réprimer un haut le cœur en voyant du chewing-gum collait sur la rambarde et les marches. Je prenais sur moi pour ne pas hurler, mais quand j'arrivais à proximité de la chambre de Victoria, les bras m'en tombèrent, et les housses du pressing s'écrasèrent par terre. Lauren portait un costume fait de cuir – elle se prenait pour Catwoman mais n'avait rien d'une Michelle Pfeiffer ou d'une Anne Hathaway, et pour mon plus grand choc, Jessica portait un costume de Reine des Vampires.** _ **Mon costume**_ **!**

« C'est une plaisanterie ! » soufflai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _mon_ costume ? Tu devais t'habiller comme ta sœur. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. » dit Jessica. « Ce costume me va bien mieux qu'à toi ! »

« Dis plutôt que t'as envie de me pourrir ma soirée. » grognais-je. « En plus t'es trop maquillée, on dirait une prostituée dans un mauvais film d'horreur. »

« Comment oses-tu ? » s'effara Jessica.

« Maman, Rosalie vient de traiter Jessica de prostituée. » rapporta Lauren.

 **Je vais me les faire… Mes chaînes sont en train de se briser petit à petit. Victoria arriva, portant une robe moulante et courte sur des talons hauts. Sa tignasse rousse entourait son visage, et elle était aussi maquillée que sa fille.**

« Tu insultes tes sœurs maintenant ? » me dit-elle. « Je devrais te gifler pour ça. »

« Maman, on va être en retard à la fête. » lui dit Jessica. « Rosalie a du travail. »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » sourit-elle. « Attendez-moi dans la voiture, mes colombes ! »

 **Gloussant comme des oies, elles passèrent devant moi en donnant quelques coups de pieds dans le monceau de housses à mes pieds. Elles disparurent dans les escaliers en riant. La porte d'entrée claqua.**

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça seulement ce soir ? » demandai-je à Victoria.

« Tu sembles oublier que tu vis _chez moi,_ que je me suis occupée de toi à la mort de ton père. » répondit-elle.

« Rien ne t'y obligeais. J'aurai préféré que tu acceptes l'offre de Carmen. » claquai-je.

« Et perdre la solution à tous les problèmes que j'allais affronter ? » souleva-t-elle avant de rire. « Voyons, Rosalie, ton père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, et c'est ce que je fais depuis quatre ans. »

« Tu te sers de moi, mais j'ai dix-huit ans… » dis-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

« Oh, et bien pars si tu le souhaites, mais tu ne sais pas dans quel état je laisserais la maison… et on sait bien toutes les deux à quel point tu y tiens, à la maison de ta maman chérie. »

 **J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Elle avait touché là où ça faisait mal.**

« Nous serons de retour vers une heure du matin. Tes sœurs auront sûrement faim après qu'elles auront dansés toute la nuit, alors prépares de quoi les nourrir, et fais en sorte que cette maison soit propre. C'est d'un sale ! » m'ordonna-t-elle. « Bonne soirée ma chérie ! »

 **En passant devant moi, elle me pinça la joue mais je m'écartais le plus loin possible d'elle comme si je fuyais la peste. Elle s'en alla en riant, imitant ses filles. Dès que la porte claque, signe que j'étais seule, je m'effondrais le long du premier mur venu, et je restais là, la tête enfoui dans mes bras que j'avais enroulés autour de mes genoux, pleurant ma vie merdique. Si je ne réussissais pas à me libérer de Victoria aujourd'hui, je serai à tout jamais sa prisonnière.**

 _ **Point de vue de Callie !**_

 **Etant déléguée des élèves, il avait été de mon devoir de superviser la fête d'Halloween du lycée. Le gymnase tout entier était transformé en manoir hanté. Des banderoles orange et noires, des araignées, squelettes et sorcières en plastiques, des citrouilles vidées pour l'occasion abritaient toutes une bougie à l'intérieur. Il était aussi prévu que le gymnase ne soit éclairé que par un stroboscope, et le résultat était très réussi. Il est vingt heures, et le bal d'Halloween pu enfin commencer. Les élèves arrivèrent tous déguisés, et la musique retentit. Moi, je portais une robe qui m'arrivait juste sous les fesses, faites de rouge et noir, et des bottes en cuir que j'avais payé une fortune. Ma main droite était recouverte d'un gant avec des griffes en acier… Oui, vous avez deviné j'étais la chérie de Freddy Krueger. Mike et moi avions décidés de se déguiser comme le méchant des Griffes de la Nuit. J'ai été soft sur le maquillage, préférant mettre en avant mon regard que j'avais approfondit d'un fard à paupière noir pailleté de rouges, et mes lèvres étaient aussi noires que mes bottes. J'avais lissé mes longs cheveux châtains, et un chapeau finissait ma tenue. J'étais carrément sexy dans ce costume et j'avais hâte que mon chéri n'arrive. Je savais que sa mère lui ferait le maquillage, il allait faire flipper tout le monde j'en étais sûre. En attendant, je papotais ci et là avec mes amis, qui me félicitaient pour la déco et l'ambiance. Le temps passait, et Mike n'était toujours pas là, ni Rosalie… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, d'autant plus qu'Emmett se dirigeait vers moi.**

« Madame Krueger ! » me salua-t-il en s'inclinant, sa cape noire flottant autour de lui.

« Wow, Emmett quelle élégance. T'es déguisé comme Erik… enfin le Fantôme de l'Opéra… » dis-je en souriant.

« Oui je sais qui est Erik, j'ai moi-même choisis le costume. » m'informa-t-il.

« Excellent choix, ça te va très bien. » le flattai-je.

« Merci ! » me dit-il. « Elle va venir ? »

 **Il me parlait de Rosalie. J'avais l'impression de voir une certaine lueur dans ses yeux. Se pourrait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de mon amie ? Hum, à creuser !**

« Je n'en sais rien, Emmett. » avouai-je, honnête. « Aux dernières nouvelles, elle a quitté le travail plus tôt pour récupérer des vêtements au pressing. »

« Pourquoi elle subit ça ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Tu ne sais rien, Emmett. » répondis-je. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle endure. »

« Alors que quelqu'un m'explique. » claqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse soudainement ? » répliquai-je. « Jusqu'à hier tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole. »

« Je ne sais pas, ok ? » me dit-il. « Je le ressens c'est tout. J'ai l'impression que je dois lui parler, me rapprocher d'elle. »

« Ecoute, je… »

 **Oh Mon Dieu ! Je ne pu plus aller au bout de ma phrase, j'allais commettre un meurtre sanguinolent dans les secondes qui suivaient. Je faisais claquer mes fausses griffes et je chargeais, comme un taureau dans l'arène, sur Jessica et Lauren. Je pointais Jessica de mes griffes.**

« Donnes-moi une raison de ne pas te découper en deux. » la prévins-je. « Pourquoi tu portes le costume de Rosalie ? »

« Il me va bien mieux à moi. » se pavana Jessica.

« Et Rosalie avait du travail à la maison. » dit Lauren. « Dommage, elle va rater la soirée. »

« Espèce de salopes ! » grondai-je en leur fonçant dessus, mais deux poignes de fers m'en empêchèrent.

« Doucement Callie ! »

 **Emmett !**

« Lâches-moi, je vais les tuer ! » claquai-je en me débattant.

« T'es vraiment folle ma pauvre ! » me dit Lauren.

« Dégagez ! » leur dit Emmett.

 **Il m'emmena dans les couloirs du lycée pour que je me calme.**

« Tu m'expliques ? » me demanda-t-il, une fois qu'il m'eut lâché.

« Rosalie ne viendra pas. » répondis-je. « Elle devait s'habiller avec le costume que porte Jessica mais cette garce le lui a piqué, et Victoria a dû mettre la maison dans un sale état pour l'empêcher de venir. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

 **Je sortais mon téléphone d'une pochette que j'avais rajouté au costume et attaché autour de ma cuisse, et je téléphonais à Mike, qui répondit à la troisième sonnerie.**

« Jessica porte le costume de Rosalie. Elle fait le ménage ! » me contentais-je de dire.

 _« Je m'en occupe ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de raccrocher._

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Rien, on attend, et que Dieu leur vienne en aide à ces deux pétasses ! » dis-je en retournant à la soirée.

 **La musique m'envahit à nouveau. Je m'approchais nonchalamment des deux affreuses, puis, je ramenais mon bras droit à mon visage et je fis claquer mes griffes, appuyé d'un regard entendu. Leur sourire se fana, et un sourire de satisfaction se peignit sur le mien.**

 _ **Point de vue de Mike !**_

 **J'essayais de ne pas bouger pendant que ma mère appliquait le maquillage sur mon visage afin de me rendre aussi réel que Freddy Krueger. Cela lui avait prit près d'une heure, et le résultat était très réussi.**

« Tu es terrifiant mon chéri ! » me dit-elle.

« T'es la meilleure ! » lui dis-je.

« Je sais ! » sourit-elle en mettant le chapeau sur ma tête.

 **Mon père arriva au moment où je me levais de ma chaise. J'enfilais mes griffes, et j'étais fin prêt pour aller m'éclater à la soirée avec ma chérie et ma meilleure amie.**

« Toi au moins, tu prends Halloween au sérieux ! » me dit mon père.

« Te donnerais-je des cheveux blancs, papa ? » me moquai-je.

« Ouais, si je ne savais pas que c'était toi sous cette couche de maquillage. » rit-il.

 **Ma mère rit, secoua la tête et détacha ses longs cheveux noirs. Oui, mes parents sont bruns, et moi je suis blond. J'ai été adopté quand j'étais tout petit, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que j'avais les meilleurs parents qu'un fils puisse avoir.**

« Et si tu allais chercher Rosalie ? » me suggéra maman.

« Bonne idée ! » approuvai-je.

 **Je reçus un appel de ma chérie juste à cet instant. Je répondis.**

« Ouais Callie ? »

 **Et là, les mots qu'elle prononça me firent presque crier mais je me retins et répondis simplement :**

« Je m'en occupe ! »

 **Je raccrochais et fixais mes parents.**

« Le meurtre est toujours un délit ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda ma mère.

« Il se passe que Rosalie est en plein ménage à l'heure où je vous parle. » dis-je en enlevant mon gant, je ne pouvais pas conduire avec. « Je vais la chercher et cette fois je l'enlève de cet enfer, qu'elle le veuille ou non. »

« On vient avec toi. » dit mon père.

 **J'étais en colère mais je réussissais à conduire. Avoir ma mère à côté de moi m'aidait. Mon père nous suivait avec sa Mercedes. Cette fois, Rosalie n'aurait plus le choix. Je la sortirais des griffes de Victoria, et je savais que mes parents allaient m'aider.**

 _ **Point de vue de Rosalie !**_

 **Ça faisait une heure que Victoria était partie. Une fois ma crise de larme passée – ou plutôt refoulée – j'étais montée dans ma chambre, mis un short et un débardeur, et je m'étais mise au travail, d'abord en rangeant les vêtements du pressing dans les armoires adéquates. Mais pourquoi je m'infligeais ça ? Je ne faisais qu'y penser depuis presque une heure… Pfff, depuis quatre ans je me posais cette question, et je n'avais toujours pas la réponse, en dehors de** _ **'Je ne veux pas lui laisser la maison de mes parents…'**_ **A force, plus personne n'allait y croire, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Passons ! J'avais trié le tas de linges dans le salon, les séparant par couleurs. Victoria n'aimait pas que je mélange le linge, alors je devais toujours laver les vêtements rouges avec les vêtements rouges, les vêtements blancs etc… et j'avais mis une fournée dans la machine à laver. Là, après avoir remplis le lave-vaisselle, j'étais en train de racler le chewing-gum collé sur les escaliers avec une cuillère dans une main, et une petite poubelle de l'autre. C'était dégueulasse. Perdue dans mes pensées – et dans la crasse – j'entendis à peine mon prénom, mais quand je tournais la tête, la poubelle me glissa des mains et je ne pus réprimer un cri de surprise et de peur.**

« Hey, relax, c'est moi, Mike ! » me dit mon meilleur ami.

 **Merde, j'avais oublié qu'il avait choisis de se déguiser en Freddy Krueger pour le bal. Le maquillage était sacrément bien réussi, et très réaliste.**

« Désolée, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. » dis-je en retrouvant mon calme. « Et on frappe avant d'entrer chez les gens. »

« Je ne frappe jamais quand je viens te chercher le matin. » me rappela-t-il. « C'est quoi ce bazar ? »

« A ton avis ? » dis-je en reprenant la mission chewing-gum.

« C'est bon, j'en ai assez de te voir souffrir sans rien dire. » dit-il, exaspéré.

 _« Oh non Mike, pas ce soir ! » le suppliai-je mentalement._

« Tu vas poser cette cuillère, et venir avec moi au bal. » claqua-t-il.

« Et avec quoi ? » dis-je avec énervement. « Regardes-moi, Mike, je suis pire que Cendrillon. Ma belle-mère est une vraie plaie qui n'a pas hésitée à me faire comprendre qu'elle détruirait la maison si jamais je m'en allais. Elle s'est servit de ma mère pour me faire taire. »

« Rose… »

 **Oh non, Carmen et Eleazar sont là aussi, je ne les avais pas vus.**

« Tes parents n'aimeraient pas que tu te rendes malade pour la maison. » me dit Carmen. « Ce n'est qu'une maison. »

« J'ai promis à mon père de toujours la garder en état, de toujours faire en sorte qu'elle reste dans la famille, mais Victoria n'est pas ma famille… » dis-je, en sentant que j'allais craquer.

« Laisses-nous nous occuper de Victoria, mais en attendant, tu vas aller à la boutique, prendre le costume de ton choix et aller à ce fichu bal. » me dit Eleazar.

« Mais, et Victoria ? Et mes demi-sœurs ? » dis-je en effaçant mes larmes.

« Fais-nous confiance ! » dit Carmen.

 **Elle m'enleva la cuillère des mains, et la jeta par terre, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.**

« Va t'amuser, et ce soir tu dormiras dans ton nouveau chez toi. » me dit Eleazar en me serrant contre lui.

 **Il était comme un deuxième père pour moi, je profitais donc de cette étreinte jusqu'à ce que Mike ne m'attrape la main et ne m'attire dehors. Avec sa mère, il nous conduisit à la boutique. Mike me fit monter dans sa chambre – l'appartement étant au-dessus de la boutique – et je pris une douche rapide, puis, enfilant un peignoir à Carmen, je me séchais rapidement les cheveux puis, à ma grande surprise, Mike me raidit les cheveux à l'aide de fer à lisser.**

« Callie te sert de cobaye ? » m'amusai-je.

« Ne ris pas, je suis très doué. » me dit-il.

« Je n'en doute pas ! » dis-je en lui souriant à travers le miroir.

 **Il termina en un rien de temps et me rendit mon sourire.**

« J'ai trouvé la tenue parfaite ! » nous dit Carmen, qui entra dans la chambre.

 **Et en effet, la robe était magnifique. Elle m'allait parfaitement. Ce rouge flamboyant. J'adorais totalement. Le bustier n'était pas trop profond, et la touche d'argentée rendait le tout harmonieux.**

« Dernières touches ! » dit Carmen.

 **Elle me tendit un masque rouge et noir.**

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas te maquiller ? » me demanda Mike.

« Ouais, ça ne sert à rien si je porte un masque. » répondis-je.

« Quand même. » dit Carmen, en appliquant un gloss fuchsia sur mes lèvres. « Et enfin ! »

 **Elle me tendit un écrin, que je pris et quand je l'ouvris, mon cœur se serra. Je reconnaissais ce collier. Ma mère le portait tout le temps.**

« Comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui l'est ? » voulus savoir.

« Quand elle est tombée malade, Linda me l'a confié, et m'a demandé de te l'offrir à tes dix-huit ans. » expliqua-t-elle.

 **Mike s'empara du collier et me le mit autour du cou. Le pendentif était émaillé d'or, en forme de rose.**

« Ça fait très Cendrillon tout ça. » plaisanta Mike.

« Allez, filez tous les deux ! » nous dit Carmen. « Exécution ! »

 **Mike me prit la main et on descendit. Une fois dans la voiture de Mike, je me laissais aller à mes pensées. Comment allait réagir Victoria en apprenant mon départ ? Qu'avaient prévus les parents de Mike ? Je leur faisais confiance les yeux fermés, mais ma belle-mère était perfide et manipulatrice. Je remarquais à peine que la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking du lycée, et Mike me tira de ma réflexion en me prenant la main.**

« Elle ne pourra plus t'atteindre, crois-moi. » me dit-il. « Laisse faire mes parents ! »

« Okay ! » dis-je.

« Et si on allait danser ? » suggéra-t-il.

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 **C'est dans un restaurant chic du centre ville de Washington que Carmen et Eleazar trouvèrent Victoria. Ils avaient prit quelques vêtements dans la chambre de Rosalie quand ils avaient reçus un appel d'un proche pour leur signaler le lieu où se trouvait la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Elle était en train de boire du champagne en compagnie d'un homme, mais quand Carmen s'approcha, elle tapota l'épaule de l'homme et lui intima de quitter la table quelques minutes. Différents familiaux. Ce qu'il fit en prétextant aller aux toilettes des hommes. Carment s'asseya face à celle qui avait ruiné la vie de la fille de sa vieille amie décédée.**

« Bonsoir Victoria ! » salua-t-elle poliment.

« Que me vaut ce déplaisir, Carmen ? » demanda Victoria.

« Nous sommes venus te prévenir que Rosalie ne sera plus ta bonne à tout faire désormais. Elle s'en va ! » l'informa Carmen.

« J'en doute fort, elle sait ce que je ferai si elle s'en va ! » dit Victoria, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, sereine et sûre d'elle.

« A ta place, je n'en serai pas si sûr. » dit Eleazar, qui prit place à son tour autour de la table. « Vois-tu, après que ma femme et Mike ont emmenés Rosalie pour qu'elle puisse aller au bal du lycée, j'ai pris des photos de toute la pagaille que tu as mise exprès pour l'empêcher d'aller à la soirée. Ces preuves, en plus de nos témoignages convaincront un juge, et ça tombe bien je connais un excellent avocat ! »

« Procureur ! » rectifia Carmen.

« C'est vrai, Procureur, qui pourra te faire tomber sans peine. » poursuivit Eleazar. « A la mort de James, nous t'avons proposé de t'enlever ce fardeau que serait Rosalie pour toi, et qui serait devenue une fille pour nous, mais tu as assuré que tu serais ravie de t'en occuper. Au lieu de ça, tu en as faites ton esclave, et nous en avons marre. »

« Linda était ma meilleure amie, et je devrais te démolir pour ce que tu as fait à sa fille. » dit calmement Carmen. « Mais on va simplement te proposer un accord. »

 **Si elle était dénoncée, Victoria perdrait tout. Ses privilèges en tant que veuve d'un grand chirurgien – et dont elle dilapidait sans le moindre remord le moindre dollar pour les caprices de ses filles. Elle fulminait, ses narines se dilatèrent sous la colère mais face à ces deux-là, elle ne pouvait pas gagner, pas cette fois.**

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » abdiqua-t-elle.

« Que tu laisses Rosalie tranquille cela va sans dire, et ça marche aussi pour tes filles. » dit Carmen.

« D'accord, maintenant partez ! » leur dit Victoria, du venin dans la voix.

« Une dernière chose, ma chère Victoria. » dit Eleazar, qui prit son air le plus sérieux. « Si, pour te venger, il arrive quoi que ce soit à la maison de _James_ , je le saurai. Si tu décides de casser les murs, de la vendre et j'en passe, je le saurai, et je t'écraserai. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Absolument ! » claqua Victoria.

« Parfait ! » dit-il, satisfait. « Chérie, nous pouvons rentrer et attendre le retour de _nos_ enfants. »

 **Il se leva et tendit la main à sa femme, qui, après avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier à Victoria, prit la main de son mari et se leva à son tour, s'éloignant de Victoria.**

« Et si nous ouvrions une excellente bouteille pour fêter ça ? » proposa Carmen.

« Avec grand plaisir ! » accepta Eleazar.

 **Et ils quittèrent le restaurant, laissant derrière eux une Victoria pleine de colère et d'amertume, qui vida d'une traite sa flute de champagne.**

 _ **Point de vue de Rosalie !**_

 **A peine avais-je mis les pieds dans les couloirs du lycée que la musique me parvint. J'avais hâte de retrouver Callie et de danser elle et Mike, mes deux seuls amis. Il y avait aussi Emmett, mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que je devais faire. Lui avouer toute la vérité ou non. On avait un passé en commun, mais j'ignorais si il en avait gardé des souvenirs, même minimes. Je prendrais bien ma décision tôt ou tard. Avant d'entrer dans le gymnase, j'arrêtais Mike.**

« T'as pas changé d'avis quand même ? » appréhenda-t-il.

« Non, c'est juste qu'il faudrait que je rentre avant le retour de Victoria. » dis-je, avant d'ajouter : « Il y a des choses dans ma chambre que j'ai caché pour pas qu'elle les trouve, comme l'argent que je gagne qui est caché et que je veux à tout prix récupérer ce soir. »

« A quelle heure elles sont censées rentrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une heure du matin, normalement ! » répondis-je.

« On part à minuit tapante ! » dit-il.

« T'as pas finit avec tes clichés sur Cendrillon ? » m'exaspérai-je en lui pinçant le bras.

 **Il rit. Je franchis les portes du gymnase, et je souriais instantanément. Callie avait vraiment fait de l'excellent travail. Mike me tapota l'épaule de ses fausses griffes, et me dit par-dessus le bruit :**

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais retrouver Madame Krueger ! »

« Non, vas-y. Je vais aller me prendre à boire. » répondis-je aussi fort que je le pu.

 **Il acquiesça et s'éloigna. Je me dirigeais vers les boissons et m'emparai d'une bouteille d'eau que je bus presque d'une traite.**

 _« Quelle descente ! » entendis-je._

 **Je me retournais et vis :**

« Emmett, salut ! »

 **Il était déguisé comme le Fantôme de l'Opéra !**

« T'es venu, en fin de compte. » me dit-il, en criant pour que j'entende.

« Ouais, c'est une longue histoire. » lui dis-je.

 **Je pu lire dans son regard qu'il voulait la connaitre, et une petite voix dans ma tête et dans mon cœur me poussait à tout lui avouer, et à me rapprocher de lui. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à le suivre, mes deux affreuses ex demi-sœurs se plantèrent devant moi, Lauren les bras croisés, et Jessica les mains sur ses hanches.**

« T'es censé récurer les toilettes ! » claqua Jessica.

« Attend que maman apprenne que tu lui as désobéi. » me prévint Lauren.

« Je meurs de trouille. » me surpris-je à leur répondre. « Il va falloir que vous vous trouviez une autre bonne à tout faire, parce que je démissionne. »

 **Je leur passais devant, allant même jusqu'à bousculer Jessica, et ça me fit un bien fou, mais Jessica m'agrippa le poignet. Un gant de griffes d'acier se mit entre nous, et je dus retenir un rire devant la tête qu'elles firent devant le couple effrayant que faisaient Mike et Callie.**

« Tu lui lâches le poignet, ou je t'arrache le tien ! » la prévint Callie.

 **Je fus libéré aussitôt. Je remerciais mes amis d'un clin d'œil, quand Emmett se pencha vers moi et me demanda :**

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler maintenant ? »

 **Je cherchais le regard de Mike, dans lequel je pu y lire la confiance absolue qu'il avait en moi. Le sourire qu'il affichait – et qui rendait son maquillage encore plus effrayant – me fit pousser des ailes, alors je me retournais vers Emmett et je glissais mon bras sous le sien. On quitta le gymnase et on alla dans une salle de classe ouverte, loin du vacarme de la soirée. Emmett agit en véritable gentleman et me tira une chaise pour que je m'asseye, ce que je fis avant d'enlever mon masque. Je le remettrais plus tard. Je recoiffais quelques mèches rebelles, avant de poser mon regard sur Emmett, qui avait enlevé, lui aussi, son masque qui ne recouvrait que la moitié droite de son visage, ainsi que le nez.**

« T'arrives à respirer avec ce truc ? » demandai-je.

« Je fais comme je peux. » répondis-je, en s'asseyant face à moi. « Bien, racontes-moi… »

 **Il se tu, et je fus surprise de voir qu'il fixait ma poitrine.**

« Hey, mes yeux sont là ! » lui dis-je en lui faisant de grands signes.

« Désolé, je ne regardais pas ce que tu crois, je regardais ton collier. » se reprit-il.

« Ah bon ? » m'étonnai-je. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon collier ? »

« Rien, euh, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part quand j'étais petit. » répondit-il.

« Il appartenait à ma mère, mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un collier comme ça. » dis-je.

« C'est bizarre, je me souviens, quand j'étais tout petit, mon instit en avait un semblable. » dit-il.

« Okay, tu te souviens de ton instit, t'as une sacrée mémoire bravo. » le félicitai-je, légèrement crispée.

« Tu dois me prendre pour un dingue. » souffla-t-il.

« Non, ça va ! » lui assurai-je. « Mais si on arrêtait de parler de mon collier ? »

 **Il acquiesça, et me demanda de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Victoria. Alors je lui racontais tout dans les moindres détails. Le chantage sur la maison si jamais je partais, Mike qui était venu chez moi avec ses parents et qui m'avaient vus en train de nettoyer, puis leur ras le bol et la décision que je n'avais pas le droit de discuter, à savoir mon départ de la maison, et enfin mon arrivée au bal.**

« Tu sais que tu peux porter plainte ? » me dit-il, à la fin de mon récit.

« Je sais, mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à elle. » dis-je. « Alors je laisse couler et je mène ma vie comme je l'entends, sans contrainte ni barrière. »

« Tu as bien raison ! » me dit-il en souriant. « Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant que tu es libre ? »

« Je dirais bien que j'aimerais m'acheter une voiture, mais malheureusement l'argent que je mets de côté est pour la fac. » dis-je. « Mais assez parler de moi. Dis-moi pourquoi tu décides de me parler uniquement maintenant ? »

« Parce que mon ex ne me laissait jamais parler ou même regarder une autre fille qu'elle. » avoua-t-il. « Mais je ne l'écoutais pas tout le temps. Je t'avais déjà remarqué même quand j'étais avec Wendy, je voyais la tristesse sur ton visage. Je voulais venir te parler pour être sûr que tu allais bien, mais je savais que Mike prenait soin de toi. »

« Sacrée Wendy ! » marmonnai-je.

« Ouais ! » approuva Emmett. « Je suis bien content qu'elle soit à la fac, très loin de moi. »

 **Je me surpris à rire.**

« Bon, euh, tu veux savoir autre chose sur moi que je ne t'ai pas déjà raconté ? » demandai-je.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, y a bien une chose que j'aimerai te demander. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dis-je.

 **Il se leva, remit son masque sur son visage, puis, avec une grande élégance, mit son bras gauche derrière son dos et me tendit le bras droit en me demandant :**

« M'accordez-vous la prochaine danse ? »

 **Je me mordis la lèvre devant tant de classe de la part d'un adolescent de dix-huit ans. A mon tour, je remis mon masque et je me levais, acceptant le bras d'Emmett.**

« Ce sera avec joie ! »

 **On retourna à la soirée, et on se mêla aux autres élèves. Un slow démarra. Il me colla délicatement contre lui, une main dans mon dos et l'autre tenant ma main droite. Cette posture me rappela le temps où mon père me hissait sur ses pieds et me faisait valser autour du salon pendant que ma mère chantait tout en nous filmant. Le simple fait de me souvenir de ce moment me noua la gorge, et je ne pu empêcher une larme de couler.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Emmett.

« Oui ! » répondis-je en essuyant ma larme. « Oui, ce n'est rien. »

 **Il ne me lâcha pas pendant de longues, très longues minutes, ou plus ou moins jusqu'à ce que Mike ne vienne nous interrompre avec Callie.**

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais Rosie, il est minuit ! » me dit-il.

« Oui, c'est vrai, faut qu'on y aille. » me rappelai-je.

 **Je su à son regard que Callie nous accompagnait. C'était sans appel. Je regardais Emmett.**

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

 **Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais sur la joue. Je m'écartais et m'en alla, et couru – comme Cendrillon au bal du Prince – vers la sortie.**

« Pas trop déçue de partir si tôt ? » me demanda Callie, une fois dans la voiture de Mike.

« Un peu, mais ça va, je suis tellement heureuse, et puis des bals au lycée y en aura d'autres. » répondis-je.

« En tout cas, moi ça m'a fait du bien de faire peur à ces deux garces. » nous dit Mike, en gardant les yeux sur la route.

« C'est sûr que ça valait le détour. » ricana Callie.

 **C'était amusant, mais est-ce qu'elles allaient me foutre la paix au lycée ? J'espérais que oui, de toute façon, à partir de maintenant je n'allais plus me laisser faire par elles, ou par leur mère. J'étais une nouvelle Rosalie. Libre et libérée d'un poids énorme, d'une vie qui n'était pas celle que j'aurai dus mener ces quatre dernières années. J'avais vécue dans l'oppression et la peur mais c'était finit. J'étais une fille libre de mener ma vie comme je l'entendais. Je pouvais aller dans l'université que je voulais sans avoir peur. Je pouvais faire de grandes études et suivre les traces de mon père, du moins si j'étais reçue à Harvard. L'attente était longue et me rendait nerveuse de jour en jour depuis que j'avais envoyé ma candidature mi-août. On avait décidé – avec Mike et ses parents – que je recevrais la réponse de mon admission chez eux, pour pas que Victoria ne mette la main dessus. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Une fois chez moi, je fus soulagée de voir que ma belle-mère n'était pas rentrée plus tôt que prévu. Nous montions dans ma chambre, remontant la robe pour éviter les morceaux de chewing-gum collaient aux escaliers de se coller sur mon costume.**

« Putain ouais elle est vraiment allé fort que le bordel. » siffla Callie.

« Elle va s'arracher les cheveux. » pouffa Mike. « Et si je plaçais une caméra ? »

« Tais-toi et avance ! » lui dis-je, en souriant malgré tout.

 **Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enlevais mon masque et commençais à défaire la fermeture de la robe.**

« Oh là, on attend que je sois tourné, merci ! » dit Mike en plaquant une main sur ses yeux, et en nous tournant le dos.

« Désolée ! » m'excusai-je.

« Ouais ouais ! » fit-il d'un geste de la main.

 **Callie m'aida à sortir de la robe, et j'enfilais un jean et un pull prit au hasard dans mes tiroirs, et une petite paire de ballerines.**

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Mike, une fois que je fus décente.

« Euh, j'ai des cartons dans les coins. On peut déjà commencer à en remplir deux trois ce soir. » proposai-je.

« Ok, tu veux prendre quoi ? » demanda Callie.

« Euh, je ne sais pas trop, mettez ce que vous voulez dedans ! » dis-je en allant m'engouffrer dans mon armoire, qui avait un double-fond au sol.

 **Je retirais la planche en bois, et j'en sortis une boîte en fer où je rangeais mon argent. Ça faisait un sacré paquet, étant donné que je ne pouvais rien mettre à la banque tant que je vivais chez Victoria, mais ça allait changer et dès lundi, j'allais tout mettre sur un compte. Dans une autre boîte, il y avait des objets précieux, tel que la montre de mon père, un bracelet en argent ayant appartenu à ma mère, des photos et leur album de mariage. Mon père m'a dit un jour, que si à un moment donné de ma vie, je ressentais le besoin de trouver des réponses à mes questions, il me suffisait d'ouvrir cet album, ce que je fis. Assise sur mes genoux, je feuilletais rapidement l'album photo, admirant le sourire épanouie de ma mère dans sa magnifique robe blanche, dans les bras de mon père, qui l'embrassait dans le cou. A cinq ans, ma mère m'avait dit qu'un jour moi aussi je trouverais un homme qui me comblerait de bonheur, un homme qui deviendrait à la fois mon ami, mon amant et mon confident pour la vie.**

 _« Rose, t'es toujours avec nous ou t'as atterri à Narnia ? » me fit la voix de Mike. « Aîe ! »_

 **Callie avait dû le pincer ou le gifler, mais je ris en réponse à mon ami. Je refermais l'album et je me remis sur mes jambes. J'attrapais la boite contenant mon argent, et je mis le tout dans un carton. Un carton chacun à la main, et ma robe que Mike avait posé sur son carton, nous descendîmes mais arrivée en bas des escaliers, je m'arrêtais. Victoria était rentrée avec ses filles.**

« Maman, fais quelque chose, elle s'en va ! » claqua Lauren.

« Et regardes l'état de la maison. Elle n'a rien nettoyée. » renchérit Jessica.

« On t'attend dans la voiture. » me dit Mike.

« Cries si ça se passe mal, je viendrais avec mon gant. » dit Callie, qui passa devant Jessica.

 **Cette dernière déglutit et se serra contre sa mère. Ils sortirent de la maison mais laissèrent la porte ouverte, pendant que j'affrontais Victoria.**

« Tu vas m'empêcher de partir ? » demandai-je sans la quitter des yeux.

 **Il n'était pas question que je baisse le regard la première.**

« Non, tu peux partir ! » me répondit-elle.

« Et la maison ? » voulus-je savoir.

« Elle restera comme elle est, sois-en sûre. » me dit-elle.

« Ça aurait pu se passer autrement, mais t'as préférée faire de moi ta bonne plutôt que ta belle-fille, et je le regrette sincèrement. » avouai-je. « Adieu Victoria ! »

 **Mon carton dans les bras, je les dépassais et ne pu m'empêcher de dire à mes sœurs :**

« Bonne chance pour le ménage les filles ! »

 **D'une main, je refermais la porte derrière moi dans un claquement, et à chaque pas que je faisais, je sentais cette oppression me quitter. J'étais définitivement libre. On arriva chez Mike. Je déposais mon carton dans un coin du salon, et allais me jeter dans les bras de Carmen, puis d'Eleazar.**

« Merci ! » leur dis-je.

« De rien ! » me sourit-il.

« Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi, du moins jusqu'à l'université. » me dit Carmen.

« J'attends toujours une réponse ! » soufflai-je.

 **Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.**

« Oh oh, quand ils se regardent comme ça c'est jamais bon signe. » me dit Mike.

« En fait, tu as eu du courrier aujourd'hui ! » me dit Eleazar.

 **Carment revint avec une grande enveloppe dans les mains. Une enveloppe qu'elle me tendit. Une enveloppe qui portait le cachet d'Harvard.**

« Oh merde ! » soufflai-je.

« Ouvres-la, vite ! » me pressa Callie.

 **Je pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvris d'une main tremblante. J'en sortis un gros tas de papier, mais ce fut la première qui m'intéressa, alors je posais le reste sur la commode près de moi. Je lis la lettre…**

 _« Chère Mademoiselle Hale,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre demande de candidature a été acceptée… »_

 **Je me mis à crier, faisant sursauter mon entourage.**

« Je suis acceptée ! » annonçai-je.

 **Je tournais la feuille vers eux, et répétai-je :**

« Je suis acceptée ! Je vais à Harvard ! »

 **Et je me retrouvais dans les bras de ma nouvelle famille, qui m'embrassa et me félicita tandis que je pleurais de joie.**

« Ok, pour fêter ça, demain soir on dîne tous les cinq au restaurant ! » déclara Carmen.

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **novembre !**_

 **Nous étions samedi, et je me réveillais dans ma nouvelle chambre. Carmen et Eleazar m'avaient dit que je pourrais la redécoré entièrement si je le désirais, mais je n'en ferai rien. Elle me plaisait comme ça. Dans les tons rouges et violets, avec une grande fenêtre, des rideaux, un lit super moelleux… Que demander de plus ? Dix minutes plus tard, je me décidais enfin à me lever et je décidais de trainasser en pyjama. Je fis quand même un détour par la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et me rafraichir le visage. Il était plus de dix heures du matin. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi longtemps depuis des lustres. En arrivant dans la cuisine, mon estomac gargouilla à la senteur du bacon grillé et du cappuccino.**

« Hum ça sent bon ! » dis-je en m'étirant.

« Et bien assieds-toi, je vais te servir. » me dit Carmen, qui m'embrassa sur la joue. « Bien dormi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie. » admis-je en m'affalant sur une chaise.

« Ils sont tous chauds ! » me dit Eleazar, en poussant vers moi un panier de muffin au chocolat.

 **J'en pris un et croqua à pleine dent.**

« Tu vas t'habituer ! » me dit Eleazar, une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

« Très rapidement ! » complétai-je.

« Et voilà ! » dit Carmen, qui déposa devant moi une assiette de bacon, et un mug de café crémé.

« Merci ! » dis-je. « Mike et Callie dorment encore ? »

« Mike oui, et Callie non ! » répondit Eleazar. « Elle est partie il y a une heure au lycée ! »

 **J'acquiesçai. Callie, étant déléguée des élèves, elle devait aller au lycée chaque lendemain de fête comme le bal d'hier soir. Je passais cinq longues minutes à apprécier mon petit-déjeuner composé de bacon, de muffin et de café, quand enfin je regardais mes nouveaux** _ **« parents »**_ **.**

« Victoria va vraiment me laisser tranquille ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, elle est prévenue ! » répondit Eleazar.

« J'ai du mal à y croire. » dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

« Et pourtant, c'est la vérité ! » dit Carmen.

 **Mike entra dans la cuisine, à moitié endormi, ne portant qu'un caleçon et un débardeur. Il embrassa ses parents avant de s'affaler à côté de moi.**

« Tu aurais quand même pu passer un pantalon ou un short ! » le réprimanda gentiment son père.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû rester au lit, tu dors debout ! » dit Carmen.

« J'ai faim » ! maugréa Mike en attrapant un muffin.

 **Carmen esquissa un rire et prépara à nouveau du bacon, et une grande tasse de café noir. Il en avait bien besoin. Je finissais mon assiette, mon café, puis, je me levais et posais le tout dans l'évier, mais quand je voulus nettoyer, Carmen m'arrêta.**

« On a un lave-vaisselle ! » se contenta-t-elle de me dire.

« Désolée, vieille habitude. » m'excusai-je.

 **Elle me sourit. Je quittais la cuisine et allais dans ma chambre. Je pris le carton qui contenait l'album de mariage de mes parents, et le feuilletais entièrement, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire mon attention. Un bout de papier noir dépassait d'une des pages. Je réussis à l'atteindre. Je pris cette feuille entre mes mains et la déplia. Au fur et à mesure que ma lecture avançait, je pouvais sentir mes yeux s'arrondir.**

« C'est pas vrai ! » soufflai-je.

 _ **Point de vue d'Emmett !**_

 **Pourquoi n'avais-je pas demandé son numéro à Rosalie ? Hier soir, en partant, son collier s'était accroché à un bouton de ma chemise et était tombé par terre. Je l'avais vite ramassé pour pas que quelqu'un ne l'abîme, mais le temps que je rejoigne le parking, ils étaient déjà partis. Ce matin-là, assis dans mon lit après avoir déjeuné et m'être douché, je tenais le collier dans mes mains et le fixais. Il était vraiment sublime, et il correspondait tellement bien à Rosalie, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête le fait que j'avais déjà vu ce collier. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler du nom de mon institutrice de maternelle ? Oh, peut-être que c'était parce que je n'avais que cinq ans à l'époque… mais je me souvenais très bien de ce collier.**

 _ **Toc toc !**_

 **Je levais la tête vers ma mère.**

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondis-je, avant de sauter sur l'occasion. « Maman, tu aurais des photos de moi quand j'avais cinq ans, et de mon institutrice ? »

« Oui, je dois avoir ça dans les albums, pourquoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je t'expliquerais ! » dis-je en me levant du lit.

 **Ma petite sœur ayant tirée sa curiosité de ma mère, il ne fut pas difficile d'entrainer ma mère dans une recherche de photos de moi à cinq ans. Après plus de vingt minutes de recherche, ma mère trouva enfin la photo qui m'intéressait. Je pris la photo entre mes mains et l'observais attentivement. Il n'y avait que moi et mon institutrice sur la photo. C'était à l'occasion d'un spectacle de Noël, et elle portait le fameux collier.**

« Je… je me rappelle plus de son nom ! » dis-je, en fouillant dans ma mémoire.

« Elle s'appelait Linda ! » me dit ma mère.

« S'appelait ? » relevai-je.

« Bien sûr tu ne souviens pas, mais quelques mois après cette photo, elle est tombée gravement malade. Elle est morte juste après les six ans de sa fille, qui était dans la même classe que toi, si je me souviens bien. » exposa maman.

« Linda comment ? » demandai-je.

« Hale ! » répondit-elle.

 **Oh Mon Dieu ! Rosalie et moi avions été dans la même classe.**

« Oh, justement j'ai une photo de vous trois ce jour-là ! »

 **Et elle me tendit un autre cliché. C'était le même jour, celui du fameux spectacle de Noël, mais il y avait non seulement Linda, mais aussi Rosalie à cinq ans. Je me souviens maintenant.**

« T'es la meilleure ! » dis-je à ma mère en la serrant dans mes bras.

 **Je l'embrassais sur le front, la surprenant, puis, je retournais dans ma chambre en gardant la photo. Je savais enfin pourquoi j'étais aussi attiré par Rosalie, en dehors du fait qu'elle était sacrément jolie et douce !**

 _ **Point de vue normal !**_

 **C'est à peine si elles avaient fermés l'œil de la nuit. Vêtues de vêtements simples, Victoria avait ordonnée à ses filles de ranger le foutoir qu'elles avaient mis la veille. Elles y avaient passées des heures, de très longues heures, et quand elles eurent terminées, elles s'apprêtèrent à monter se coucher mais on sonna à la porte. N'étant pas d'humeur à recevoir une visite, Victoria alla ouvrir mais se figea devant les fameux visiteurs. Rosalie, Eleazar et Carmen, ainsi qu'un homme dont elle connaissait le nom et la réputation. Elle déglutit mais se reprit et fixa Eleazar.**

« Nous avions un accord il me semble. » leur dit-elle.

« Absolument, mais c'était avant qu'on retrouve le testament de James ! » lui apprit Eleazar. « Tu connais Maître Volturi ? »

« Je suis le Procurer de ce district, est-ce votre signature en bas, Madame ? » demanda Aro Volturi, en désignant le bas du testament.

 **Victoria ferma les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Quand elle les rouvrit, sa culpabilité était visible.**

« Tu savais que James avait légué la maison et tous ses biens à Rosalie ! » cracha Carmen.

« Je devrais vous faire arrêter. » dit Aro. « Mais Mademoiselle Hale a simplement envie d'en finir, alors elle vous donne une semaine pour quitter la maison. Votre accès aux nombreux comptes du Docteur Hale ont été bloqués, mais Rosalie a la gentillesse de vous laisser votre voiture, et uniquement la votre. Avez-vous compris, Madame ? »

 **Impossible de parler, Victoria se contenta de faire** _ **oui**_ **de la tête.**

« Bien, le déménagement se fera sous la surveillance d'officiers de police et de Madame Denali ici présente. » termina le Procureur.

 **Le déménagement se fit plus rapidement. Au lieu d'une semaine, Victoria et ses filles étaient partis le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, sous l'étroite surveillance de Carmen et Eleazar. Le lendemain, au lycée, tout le monde ou presque parlait du départ de Jessica et Lauren. Les commentaires jasèrent mais aucun n'atteignirent Rosalie, qui était plus heureuse que jamais. La tête dans son casier, elle prit son livre de mathématiques et ferma son casier, pour découvrir Emmett accoudait contre celui du voisin.**

« Salut ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Salut ! » dit-elle en sentant son cœur battre la chamade.

 **Il leva la main gauche et l'ouvrit, la chaine du collier enroulée autour de ses doigts et le pendentif en forme de rose scintillé.**

« Mon collier ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais perdu. »

« Je voulais te le rendre au bal, mais tu es parti si vite que j'ai dû le garder avec moi tout le week-end. » dit-il en lui rendant.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en le remettant à son cou.

« J'en ai aussi profité pour questionner ma mère sur mon institutrice quand j'avais cinq ans, et j'ai trouvé cette photo. » lui dit-il en lui montrant une photo de eux deux enfants, avec Linda Hale.

« J'ai la même photo ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Donc, tu savais qu'on avait été dans la même classe étant enfant. » dit Emmett.

« Oui, et je n'ai rien dit parce qu'on n'était pas amis. » dit Rosalie.

« Mais c'est différent, maintenant ! » dit Emmett.

 **Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, mais Rosalie mit une main sur son torse, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Elle ignora les palpitations de son cœur en sentant les muscles d'Emmett sous sa main.**

« Ecoute, Emmett, j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi mais, il se passera quoi après le lycée ? On va se séparer, on va allerdans des facs différentes à l'autre bout du pays. » dit-elle. « J'ai été accepté à Harvard ! »

« C'est super ! » la félicita-t-il avant d'ajouter : « Et moi ça fait une semaine que je sais que je suis accepté à Brown. C'est à quelques heures de route. Si on veut que ça marche, on arrivera à coordonner nos futurs emplois du temps. »

« T'es vraiment décidé, hein ? » fit-elle en souriant.

« A être avec toi ? » exposa Emmett. « Absolument ! »

« T'es au courant qu'on nous regarde ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je m'en fiche, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser. » répondit-il.

« Tu sais que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer avec un simple baiser ? » arqua-t-elle.

« Je mettrais le paquet. » susurra-t-il, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

 **Ils partagèrent leur premier baiser au beau milieu du couloir, tandis que les élèves allaient et venaient. Certains joueurs de l'équipe de basket passèrent et sifflèrent, charriant leur capitaine.**

« Y a des chambres pour ça, Emmett ! » lui cria l'un d'entre eux.

« Notre capitaine est amoureux ! » chantonna Demetri.

 **Le baiser prit fin. Emmett ne quitta pas Rosalie des yeux.**

« T'entends quelque chose, toi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« On n'a qu'à continuer à les ignorer en allant en cours. » proposa-t-elle.

 **Il se redressa et entoura ses épaules de son grand bras. Il regarda ses coéquipiers, qui souriaient comme des pingouins.**

« On vous a vu danser ensemble à la soirée ! » dit l'un d'eux.

« Toi on te voit bien tous les jours manger les amygdales de Kim à la cafétéria, mais on n'en fait pas une affaire d'état pour autant, Jared ! » répliqua Emmett, déclenchant un fou rire.

 _« Tout le monde en cours ! » cria la voix de la principale._

 **Riant aux éclats, Emmett entraîna Rosalie avec lui jusqu'à son cours de maths. Sur le pas de la porte, il l'embrassa et lui chuchota :**

« Halloween est définitivement ma fête préférée ! »

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire malgré la difficulté d'adapter un conte, mais c'est fait !

A très bientôt mes fidèles lecteurs, et encore Joyeux Halloween !

Aurélie !


End file.
